DRW Case 1-2: Backup for Brad
:For the Dead Rising 2 mission, see Case 1-2: Alive on Location. Case 1-2: Backup for Brad is the second case Frank West receives. Jessie McCarney said in the Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter cutscene that Brad Garrison needs help. Continue though the tunnel to Paradise Plaza. The zombies have now overrun almost the entire mall. This case activated upon entering the Food Court, and is completed after Carlito Keyes is defeated. Getting to the Food Court Limited Time , p. 41 }} Paradise Plaza Map You can click these maps to see each store. You can rollover the map to see which store is which number. Camera battery As Frank leaves the warehouse, to his right is Cam's Camera, where Frank can refresh his camera battery in the far left corner. Cut From The Same Cloth Scoop Otis will call Frank about this scoop at 2 pm. , p. 42 Since Cut From The Same Cloth has less time left than Case 1-2, and it is also conveniently in the same plaza Frank starts out at, make it Frank's first goal before going to finish Case 1-2 Backup for Brad. Picking Up Items in Paradise Plaza Before meeting Brad in the Food Court, pick up two books, the katana, and a sub-machine gun in Paradise Plaza. There is also food and a blender in Colombian Roastmasters restaurant on the second floor. Sub-machine Gun All of the sub-machine guns in the game are hidden. There is one in Paradise Plaza. To begin walk to first set of stairs, next to Kids' Choice Clothing. Second, when Frankes reach the stairs landing, turn towards Kid's Choice Clothing and the door to the Warehouse. Jump over the railing and climb onto the blue overhang, being very careful not to fall. Continue to walk or jump from overhang to overhang. One overhang has a Stuffed Bear, Orange Juice, and a Cardboard Box. Third, Jump on two more overhangs and a sub-machine gun is on the third blue overhang.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Orange Juice Supply The refrigerator at Colombian Roastmasters holds an infinite supply of orange juice. It also has a blender, which allows Frank to make power-ups with food collected in the mall. Katana Because of the poor targeting system in Dead Rising melee weapons work much better than firearms. One of the strongest melee weapons is hidden in Paradise Plaza. Walk to Colombian Roastmasters. Just to the right of the cooler with orange juice is a railing. Jump over the railing onto a brown overhang, being careful not to jump to far. A katana is laying on this overhang. The katana will respawn each time Frank returns to Paradise Plaza.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Books Books increase Franks abilities. Frank does not have enough item slots to carry all of the books available, so pick up the two most important books right now in two different bookstores: # Contemporary Reading, Weekly Photo Magazine (see prestige points icons over zombie's heads) # Bachman's Bookporium, Engineering Book (makes construction and tool items last three times longer). , p. 42 Leisure Park Walk out of the glass doors by Jill's Sandwiches to Leisure Park and follow the overhead arrow to the Food Court entrance. At the entrance to the Food Court is a horde of zombies. To the right of the zombies is a lawnmower which Frank can try out. pushes the lawnmower and releases the lawnmower. Clear a path, then enter the Food Court.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Overview Frank walks into the Food Court to be greeted by a volley of gunfire in which he dodges to safety. He crawls over to a nearby Brad who is returning gunfire. Frank informs the agent that Jessie sent him to help. Brad looks worried at first but quickly says that they'll talk later, and commands Frank to help him deal with their attacker by shooting at him and covering one another. After Carlito is defeated, he dashes across the food shop rooftops and escapes into a hatch on the ceiling. Brad and Frank formally introduce themselves, and Frank shows Brad a picture of the old man he saw in the Entrance Plaza. Brad demands to know where that picture was taken, but Frank refuses. After making a deal, Brad reluctantly agrees to cooperate with Frank. Stocking up on Wine Wine.]] In Chris' Fine Foods are bottles of wine, in which Frank can stock up and use for health before going to attack Carlito. Psychopath: Carlito Keyes Carlito, the first person Frank met in the mall on the helipad wants Frank and Brad dead. Carlito is a tough psychopath, watch out for Carlito's gunfire from his sub-machine gun and dropping bombs down. Keep moving and quickly run away if you see or hear a bomb dropped from above. , p. 43 There is a couple of different approaches to defeat him - the one chosen should depend on how much health Frank has. ;Safe option (recommended) As soon as the cutscene ends, quickly run across the walkway and up the stairs to the food court. On the side of the central steps climb up the set of stacked crates (underneath the "no smoking" sign) to get a much better vantage point. Use the wooden posts as cover while Brad keeps Carlito distracted. Manually aim for Carlito's head to injure him faster than body shots. Don't stay in one place for too long because Carlito is an excellent shot and can quickly kill Frank. ;Another Safe but longer option Use the food court restaurants and pillars as cover, using the hand gun or sub-machine gun (see Machine Gun above), to chip Carlito's health down while eating the food and drinks in the Food Court. After Carlito's health drops a bit, he will retreat from the gantry at the front of the Wild West section to the roofs of the restaurants in the back of the plaza. ;Hidden sub-machine gun When Carlito retreats to the roof, Frank can jump up onto the entrance arch of Chris' Fine Foods to pick up a sub-machine gun, but Frank will be open to attack from Carlito while Frank is exposed. ;Extremely reckless option (not recommended) Equip the katana (see Katana above) or a sledgehammer and run to the raised seating area below Carlito's perch. Use the stacked crates (described above) to climb up onto Carlito's walkway. Wait until Carlito is as far to the right as possible before jumping up onto the gantry, then run up to the corner and wait for Carlito to come around - start swinging just before he comes around. Frank might take a couple of hits from Carlito's machine gun, but he may survive long enough to land the three or four katana slashes required to end the fight. This option is dangerous because Carlito has a quick kick that knocks Frank down. Only get close to Carlito if you have no other choice. }} Carlito Escapes After defeating Carlito, Carlito escapes through the roof. Helping Brad defeat Carlito apparently is not enough for Brad to start trusting Frank, but a photo of the old man that Frank saw in the Entrance Plaza catches Brad's interest enough for the Department of Homeland Security agent to agree to a temporary alliance with Frank. :Carlito escapes. Frank: He got away. Who was that, anyway? Brad: I don't know... Well. Thanks for your help. The name's Brad. Frank: I'm Frank West, photojournalist. And right now I'd rather have an explanation than your thanks Brad. Brad: Sorry, I've got nothing to tell you. Look. I don't know what Jessie told you but as far as I'm concerned we're through working together. So, you cover your zombie story and leave the rest to us. :Frank readies his camera. Frank: You uh...You guys are lookin' for someone here, aren't ya? :Frank holds up his camera and shows Brad a picture of Dr. Russell Barnaby who Jessie noticed earlier on Frank's camera in the Security Room Brad: Who is that? Where did you take that? :Frank snatches the camera back as Brad reaches for it Frank: You help me. I help you. :Frank holds up the camera and shakes it as Brad watches and turns away Brad: Damn! :Brad walks away disgusted then stops, turns, and begins to point Brad: You're one hell of a journalist aren't you, Frank? A hotheaded, underhanded, hotshot paparazzi with nothing better to do than to invade people's privacy. Frank: I try... You got a point? Brad: You win, Frank. Let's work together. :Frank holds the camera downward until he hears more Brad: Jessie and I are DSH agents. And, yes, we're looking for the man in that picture. Frank: You're with homeland security. Is that guy a terrorist or somethin'? Brad: ... :Frank gives Brad his camera Frank: I took that picture in the Entrance Plaza. Right near the front door. Brad: The Entrance Plaza... You're sure? :Brad gives the camera back to Frank and walks away Frank: Hey! So, do I have your permission to cover this story... or not? Brad: Ugh! }} Trivia * Depending on the time, on the way to help Brad, Otis may call Frank with the Barricade Pair scoop, which starts at 4 pm. * All Case 1 cases will stay active no matter how long you take to finish them. You could finish them on the 4th day and it would still be active. Upon completion of Case 1-4 though, it will say all cases expired. Video Gallery Helpful Items File:Dead_rising_paradise_plaza_machine_gun.png|Sub-machine gun on awning File:Dead rising awning paradise plaza from colombian roastmasters.png|Awning as seen from Colombian Roastmasters File:Dead rising lawn mower outside of food court (2).png|Lawn Mower outside of Food Court File:Dead rising creates in food court to jump on for carlito.png|Crates File:Dead rising sub machine gun in chriss (2).png|Sub-machine Gun at Chris' Fine Foods File:Dead rising submachine gun above chriss.png Traveling to Brad File:Dead rising walkthrough (9).png File:Dead rising walkthrough (10).png File:Dead rising walkthrough (11).png File:Dead rising walkthrough (12).png Battle with Carlito File:Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-2.jpg|A worried Brad File:Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-2_(3).jpg|Brad returns fire File:Dead rising walkthrough (17).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (18).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (19).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (20).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (21).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (22).png |Carlito looks back before he escapes File:Dead rising walkthrough (13).png References Category:Dead Rising Cases